Pvt. Trip
How Pvt. Trip joined the Tourney During the American Civil War, Colonel Robert Shaw is injured in the Battle of Antietam and sent home to Boston on medical leave. He visits his family there, where he meets the abolitionist Frederick Douglass, a former slave. Shaw is offered a promotion to the rank of Colonel to command the first all-black regiment in the Union Army, the 54th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. He accepts and asks his childhood friend, Major Cabot Forbes, to serve as his second in command. Their first volunteer is another friend, Thomas Searles, a bookish African American. Other recruits soon follow, including Sgt. Rawlins, timid freeman Jupiter, and Trip, an escaped slave who does not trust Shaw. Trip instantly clashes with Searles and Rawlins must keep the peace. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crouches readying his rifle. After the announcer calls his name Trip punches his open hand then points his rifle at the zooming camera saying "Okay, time for battle.". Special Attacks Enfield Pattern 1853 (Neutral) Trip takes out his Enfield Pattern 1853 rifle and shoots a round at his opponent. He can fire up to 5 rounds before he has to reload. Knuckle Sandwich (Side) Trip does a gut punch. If he connects, he punches the opponent in the face so hard he sends them flying. Brother Hammer (Up) Trip jumps up with his arm raised above. He comes down bringing his fist down and knocks the opponent down if he connects. Bottle Throw (Down) Trip takes out a bottle and chucks it at his opponent. Brotherly Barrage (Hyper Smash) Trip whistles then three African American members of the 54th come in rifles ready. He orders "Let's give 'em hell!" then they fire their rounds at the opponent. After 20 rounds, the men ceasefire and leave Trip. Beating Down Shot (Final Smash) Trip runs with his arms open. If he connects, he tackles the opponent then pins him/her and says "Now you're gonna see what a true brother has in store!" then beats on the face. After 7 punches, the opponent tries to escape, but Trip shoots him/her dead taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Trip shoots his rifle in victory and says "Another victory claimed for the 54th!". #*Trip shoots his rifle in victory and says "Sleep well in hell again!". (Solomon Grundy victories only) #*Trip shoots his rifle in victory and says "That's right, don't be calling me a n*****!". (Zhong Hui victories only) #Trip walks in and throws two punches saying "Who wants to get crazy tonight?!". #*Trip walks in and throws two punches saying "It'll be alright. I may take the blame, massa.". (Col. Robert victories only) #Trip cracks his knuckles then crosses his arms saying "Once I go to battle, I don't get off.". #*Trip cracks his knuckles then crosses his arms saying "Well, sista, you need to lighten up.". (Pinky D.D. victories only) #*Trip cracks his knuckles then crosses his arms saying "You chicks really gotta be S***in' me!". (Nina victories only) On-Screen Appearance Trip runs in saying "I can't wait anymore!". Special Quotes *Come on, is you an old man or woman? (When fighting Sgt. Rawlins) *Tell me something about your home. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Brace yourself, massa! (When fighting Col. Robert) *Aw, man! That would ruin my image! (When fighting Min) *You can't tell me what to do! (When fighting Zhong Hui) *Now then, could you show me how it's done? (When fighting Mary-Kate & Ashley) *Damn, I always wanted to see a dinosaur! (When fighting Peg) *You should go stubble. (When fighting Mindy) *She's saying I cannot fight! (When fighting Beth) *Listen, man, I'm not a flunker! (When fighting Ganryu) *Yeah, gonna have me some fun tonight! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *That's something outta a nursery rhyme! (When fighting Solomon Grundy) *I want to be a top notched fighter. (When fighting Jin) *Let this game begin! (When fighting Wonder Red) *You'd be in the hospital bed for a week! (When fighting Nina) *Aw man! I'm not gonna die against him, am I? (When fighting Kazuya) *Trip, Private of the 54th. (When fighting Jennifer) *I have to be called for a meeting. (When fighting Barney D.) *C'mon, sista! I don't got it! (When fighting Sophitia) *Yeah, I bet some are still the fastest guns. (When fighting R. Biggle) *Want me to pick it with my rifle? (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *Or it could be your wings shaking. (When fighting Devil Jin) *F is for fight, if you're willing to. U is for unlike, as I have differences from the rebs. N is for nigga, which I no like being called! (When fighting Plankton) *Come on, Astaroth, I don't wanna die yet! (When fighting Astaroth) *I'll bring a quick end to this! (When fighting Bot) *You under fire?! Uh-oh... (When fighting Stephanie) *I feel more happy fighting! (When fighting Sportacus) *No, I'd rather be in the blue suit! (When fighting Margo) *Ew, sista, you got a diaper rash! (When fighting Edith) *Wouldn't go to bed that way! (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Despite being called "Pvt. Trip" ingame, the announcer says "Trip!" when he is selected. *His fighting stance is the Liuhebafa stance *Pvt. Trip and Steel have the same English voice actor. *Pvt. Trip is one of the three characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel to have a censored swear word in one of their Intro quotes; the other two are Jagi and Nancy-MI847J. *Pvt. Trip, Gordon, Samurai Goroh, Tadakatsu, Two-Face, Seth, James T. Kirk, Snake, and War Machine have the same Japanese voice actor. *The default rival of Pvt. Trip is Zhong Hui making him the only 54th member to have a Jin Dynasty rival. The second rival of Pvt. Trip is Lava Girl. Kiyomasa Kato is his midgame opponent. Category:Glory characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Good Aligned Characters